


coffee shop au

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve was just about ready to take his break, he barely slept the night before, and the morning rush was worse than usual. The bell on the door chimed, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and going up to the cash register.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it’s from a coffee shop prompt I got

Steve was just about ready to take his break, he barely slept the night before, and the morning rush was worse than usual. The bell on the door chimed, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and going up to the cash register. A man on the phone was standing there, wearing a suit that looked like it cost more than his apartment, Steve thought bitterly. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and wait-

Steve recognized his face from somewhere.

_ Oh fuck.  _

That was Tony Stark. (The same Tony Stark he had heard a lot about on the news about him when he was in the army, how he made weapons that killed innocents and was cocky and rich so yeah, Steve really didn't like him.)

Steve controlled his expression and cleared his throat. 

He looked up at Steve, looking like he just realized he was there. Steve sighed. 

“How can I help you today?” he asked, without a smile. Tony moved his phone with a hurried “Bye Pep i'll see you later” Steve heard muffled yelling that was cut off as he ended his call. 

“Hi, uh can I get an iced black coffee?” Steve nodded, typing the numbers into the cash register. “Anything else?” The man shook his head while giving him a few crisp dollar bills and said “unless you want to give me your number, handsome”. Steve turned red and tried very hard to not look at him. (he may not have mentioned that he didn't only watch those interviews because he disagreed with the company, he was also ridiculously handsome okay, Steve wasn't blind)

He went back to prepare the coffee, where Bucky and Sam were sitting. He slid the coffee over the counter and Tony smiled at him.

“My name's Tony” he said with a wink and, seemingly oblivious to Steve's glare, left. 

He looked behind to look for Bucky and Sam, while trying not to glower in the direction of Stark. He was way too tired for this, and he still had 6 more hours to go until he got to go home.

Over the next week, Tony showed up every morning, right when Steve was about to go on break. He always flirted with Steve, and completely ignored all the other people in line. Something about him made Steve feel so annoyed, (the way he walks into the coffee shop looking like he owns it while Steve had to fight in the fucking army and Bucky lost his arm and he can't pay the rent--) and by the end of the week Steve was done.

When Tony walked in, he didn't look at him and just took his order. Tony still flirted with him shamelessly and finally Steve gave him an exasperated glare.

“Tony i've had a long day, and I haven't slept in forever, so if you'll excuse me, i'm trying to earn money so I can pay for my goddamn apartment, something you've probably never had to deal with, making money off creating weapons that hurt innocent people.” okay that was a little harsh, but Steve was tired and really didn't care. When he looked up, Tony looked smaller and he wasn't looking at Steve anymore. 

“I don't sell weapons.” he said in a small voice, much smaller than when he arrogantly walked into the shop. “That was Obadiah Stane, who went behind my back. I did make weapons, but I stopped after seeing what people were using them for. I'm sorry for being an asshole to you this week, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Steve looked at Tony and looked sheepish. 

Tony continued. “Let me make it up to you.”

Wait. what?

“I know a good restaurant nearby, it has the best italian food you'll ever have.”

Steve looked at him. “Let's start over. My name's Steve Rogers. I would be honored to go get italian food with you.”

Tony smiled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea at the beginning but then it didn’t really work so this fic is kinda bad and short sry


End file.
